Worry
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: "What's wrong?" Boyd asked as they drove towards their apartment. Cora sighed and bounced her knees nervously, "Nothing's wrong… I just, can't get a hold of Erica. I've sent her like six text messages."


A/N: Wow okay, so this little ship has been a great and painful love of mine for a while now but this is the first fic I've written for it! I know it's short but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless, lots of fluff going on here so let it be known that you were warned. I plan on getting on this ship more and write a whole hoard of them for these guys but no promises, my writing life is so fickle. I swear, I don't remember if I've said this before but I have approximately ninety seven unfinished story ideas floating around on my PC, my laziness is the bane of my existence but hey who knows what'll happen, I do have a vacation coming up soon… ;) I actually have all kinds of story ideas saved up for them so this week is sure to be a treat for me (and you guys) if I can stay motivated! As I've said before I'm a real sucker for reviews and don't be afraid to suggest ideas to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: "What's wrong?" Boyd asked as they drove towards their apartment. Cora sighed and bounced her knees nervously, "Nothing's wrong… I just, can't get a hold of Erica. I've sent her like six text messages."

Special thanks to Becca (Boydericas) for editing this for me!

_Worry by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Boyd asked as they drove towards their apartment.<p>

Cora sighed and bounced her knees nervously, "Nothing's wrong… I just, can't get a hold of Erica. I've sent her like six text messages."

Boyd glanced over at her and and the the phone in her hand, "Do you think something could have happened to her...?"

Choosing to respond with a genuine Hale look of disgust Cora voiced her thoughts, "We're werewolves Vern, and we follow the code. Nothing could have happened to her. Trust me."

And he did, Boyd trusted his girls whenever they told him something important. Still, he couldn't help but notice the small traces of fear coming from Cora's side of the car. Speeding up, the two reached their apartment nearly twenty minutes ahead of schedule. Leaping from the car, Cora raced up the steps to their floor.

Flinging the door open Cora was relieved to find her blonde companion sprawled out on the couch, watching an episode of some TV show that she loved. Having now accessed the safety of her lover Cora let her fears become replaced by concerned fury.

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" Cora demanded, standing by the edge of the couch.

Erica didn't look away from the TV as she spoke, "My phone was in the other room, I didn't want to get up and get it."

"Didn't want to- Erica," Cora snapped. She was of course a Hale above all but that didn't stop her punching the other girl hurtfully, how dare she take Cora's concern so likely.

"Ow hey-" Erica yelled, her reflexive anger dissipating as her eyes fell upon the brunette in front of her. "Hey," she continued more gently noticing the hurt look in her eyes. Making a grabby hand with her free arm, Erica drew Cora to her, pulling her onto the couch. "I'm sorry Cor, I didn't realize you were that concerned about me."

"You're an ass," Cora muttered sourly, her lip pushed out in a pout. Wrapping her arms around the pouting brunette, Erica wiggled her fingers against Cora's stomach, forcing a laugh out of her and transforming her frown into an uncontrollable grin. As she cried for mercy neither of the girls noticed as their gentle giant entered the apartment, stealthily making his way to the back of the couch and grabbing Erica's ticklish ribcage. Taking advantage of the situation, Cora wiggled away from the blonde, reversing their roles with vindictive pleasure.

"Alright, alright- I'm sorry," Erica screamed, collapsing onto the couch breathlessly as the tag-team fell away from her, their legs splayed ungraciously on top of her.

Holding their tangled legs loosely in her lap, Erica let her head fall back as she worked to regulate her breathing. Her fingers worked mischievously along each limb, drawing ghostly lines across the flesh causing her two companions to squirm and shiver, "You two are lucky I'm not retaliating further,"

They all laughed under their breaths, too loose to do much else. Reaching forward Boyd kept his legs in Erica's lap but drew her hand with him as he reclined back into the cushions. Holding her comparatively tiny hand in his, Boyd looked into her eyes with a solemn gaze, "For real though Rey-bear, we were worried about you. Please respond to our texts next time."

"Yeah," Cora agreed reaching forward and punching Erica's arm lightly, "Don't be so lazy or I'll tell Derek and he'll give you extra suicide runs to get you into shape."

Erica smiled fondly at the two, her eyes flickering with love. The three of them made such an odd couple but it was perfect. Reaching over she snaked one of Cora's hands away from her lap, gently holding each of their hands in hers. "You guys are right, I promise to stay better in touch,"

"Good," The two said in unison. Their smiles were gentle but dangerous; they made it hard to forget that they could be dangerous creatures. But Erica made it a challenge for them as well as she flashed an inhumanly toothy grin back. She knew they were being playful now but it was clear she had grievously hurt their feelings earlier. Tonight Erica would have to be extra apologetic to the two of them. But none of them were going to mind that part of the day too terribly she thought.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Appreciated <strong>


End file.
